


Not the best kept Secret

by bestsenpai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison returns from a trip, Childhood Friends, Derek's known Scott and Stiles since they were like 7 or something, Everyone in the pack is alive and well, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Scott, Hunter and werewolf alliance between Hale's and Argent's, M/M, Minor Scallison - Freeform, no one dies, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestsenpai/pseuds/bestsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Au. Scott, Stiles, and Derek had all been friends since they were little. Growing up, Derek had worked hard to make sure the only friends he had believed he was human too. At least, he was sure they didn’t know. It was his best kept secret. Stiles and Allison had ones of their own, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the best kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Scott and Stiles can be estimated to be in their senior year of high school in this. Also, my first Teen Wolf fic, and the first I'm uploading in general. Woo.

“Scott!” A quick, excited voice cried out, followed by the approaching slaps from old sneakers colliding with the tile floor. Twisting around, Scott greeted Stiles with his usual smile as his friend came skidding to a stop. Letting out a few heaved breaths, Stiles posed up against the lockers next to him, propping one arm at his hip, grinning at Scott all the while. “Hey dude.”

Shutting the door of his locker, Scott turned to face Stiles evenly, providing the attention his best friend always enjoyed. Thankfully, they were just finishing up with Lacrosse practice. A game had been scheduled sometime in the following week, and both boys had no real need to dwell on how  _ good  _ they were at the game, since they both knew they’d still remain benched. And right now, school had ended around two hours ago, so they had no need to hurry to get anywhere but home.

“Something up?” Scott rose a brow, looking at Stiles’ silent and mischievous face. He was definitely plotting something. Scott knew that face all too well. But of course, Stiles wasn’t going to make his scheme known. Exhaling, Stiles’ expression softened to one of contentment, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Oh, no. Just wondering where Derek might be.”

Scott took a step off to the side so he could comfortably converse with his friend, who followed suit seconds after. “Haven’t heard from him all day. Are you and him teaming up against me or something?” They just  _ had  _ to be.

Upon hearing that, Stiles’ reaction was to grin wide, the hand in his left pocket shuffling before pulling out his phone. “Oh nooo, not at all.” He quipped, tapping at his phone idly, his focus placed mostly on the device. “How about we check up on him, hmm?” Smirking, Stiles exposed the screen of his phone to Scott, who leaned forward to get a better look.

Stiles had just texted Derek, and as expected, got a reply fairly quickly to notify the both of them that he was at his place, waiting for them. Taking his phone and shoving it back into his pocket, Stiles began to make haste to the door albeit casually, elbowing Scott in the arm softly before leaving. Naturally, Scott was going to follow, and so he did.

Both of them slipped into Stiles’ Jeep, the classic driver waiting for the classic passenger to buckle up before taking off. The drive wasn’t long at all, the two of them laughing and joking as they usually do, and in due time, they arrived at the Hale house. Parking off to the side, both boys strolled up to the door, which opened before they got the chance to knock. Derek’s estranged brother, Peter, greeted them with a toothy grin, trying to come off as intimidating to the boys as he let them in. All he really managed to do, though, was creep them out. Which worked for him, as he let off a shrug and went back to plopping his ass on the living room sofa.

They both dismissed themselves from Peter’s antagonizing presence, hurrying upstairs and into Derek’s room. Shutting the door and locking it upon his entry, Stiles’ gaze met Derek’s, who sat cross legged on his bed, the both of them smirking. Seeing this caused Scott to stir, stepping aside and sitting himself down on a nearby chair. Nervously, he cleared his throat, glancing between the other two as Stiles came forward and plopped down beside Derek, who moved over a bit to make room for his mischievous partner.

Itching at his chin, Scott broke his lips apart to speak. “Well, uh, this got awkward fast.” His words broke off into a sheepish chuckle shortly after, swallowing the sudden heavy lump in his throat. Derek and Stiles glanced between each other, grinning wildly. Oh, they  _ definitely  _ were planning something.

Huffing, Scott shook his head, unable to hold off the smile creeping on his face. “You two are planning something, aren’t you. I just know it.” A snicker came from him as he reclined back, resting his hands in his lap. His words came across as a statement, rather than a question.

With a long, drawn out nod, Stiles piped up, the smirk not leaving his face for a second. “Ohhh yeah, buddy.” Upon confirmation, Scott attempted to get to his feet as quickly as he could to avoid whatever shenanigans these two were planning, but was held in place and forced back to a sit by Derek, who managed to move faster than Scott could in that quick moment. Grunting, he stared up at the two of them, Stiles standing up to join Derek at his side. “I’m not gonna enjoy this, am I.” Scott exhaled, completely giving up against his two friends.

Stiles shrugged, his hands on either hip as he stood before their  _ victim.  _ His smirk dissipated, moving over to reach for a long strip of fabric, which Scott assumed to be a blindfold. “I dunno, but I do have a knacking feeling that you might actually like it.” One he finished speaking, he approached Scott, tying the cloth around his eyes to blind him for the time being. He wasn’t about to protest, and simply rolled his covered eyes when the blindfold went on.

“Okay, you can come out now.” Derek’s voice rang a little louder than normal, focused off to the side. As he spoke, his grip on Scott was gone, and the blinded boy was tempted to get the cloth off his eyes to see just who Derek was talking to. It didn’t take long for the slight click of the closet door to unlock, a form unknown to Scott coming out from the darkness.

Shifting in his chair, Scott grew rather nervous, his tongue running over his bottom lip. “Am I supposed to stay here, or,” his sentence broke off as an unknown hand came to rest on his forearm, drawing him to silence. Stiles and Derek snickered to themselves, the younger of the two shooting the fourth presence in the room a high five, before pulling himself and Derek out of the room.

A soft, gentle laugh swam into Scott’s ear, his lips parting slightly as he sucked in a breath. If it was who he thought it was… No, she would’ve texted him if that were the case. Unless, she was in on this little game, too. Then, another hand ghosted over the side of his face, shifting to the back of his head, slowly slipping the blindfold off.

An excited sort of howl echoed from the bedroom. Loud and hyper mumblings that were obviously  _ Scott’s  _ was all that the other two boys outside could really hear. After a minute or two, the excited teen swung the door open and embraced the both of them tightly, muttering out broken thank you’s in his happy stupor. Stiles and Derek gladly returned the embrace, both of them glad to have had Allison, the girl of Scott’s dreams, be so willing to join in on their plot.

Allison had previously been away with her father on a “hunting” trip, which mainly consisted of training her further with her archery, and how to use certain materials, such as Silver and Mountain Ash to her advantage. She was gone for about four weeks, and had happily obliged to withhold from Scott when exactly she would be back. When Stiles told her about the little scheme he had come up with, Derek had overheard, and had debated joining in on it shortly after. And of course, he ended up being apart of it either way.

At first, Derek had been nervous when they had wanted their reunion to take place in his home, but Allison had said she was completely alright with it. As far as he knew, Allison was the only one who knew about his family consisting of primarily  _ werewolves,  _ since her father was a hunter. Which was information that she didn’t even let Scott know of, just as Derek did about himself, to both Stiles and Scott. 

He had spoken to Allison privately prior to all of this, discussing when it would be best to tell them about both of their family’s lineage. Neither of them wanted to keep that kind of impacting information to themselves forever. In which Allison hesitantly suggested the day that she returned, they both could tell the boys about everything. Both agreeing to the terms, Allison chose to tell Scott, and in turn, Derek would talk to Stiles.

After Scott’s loving hug, he hurriedly went back into the room to Allison, shutting the door behind him. Derek, taking that as his cue, took Stiles by the arm and ushered him into the next room, ensuring that they were alone.

When the door was slammed shut and promptly locked, Stiles looked over suggestively, brow raised in question. “Trying to get me alone, are ya?” He grinned, strolling over to sit down on what he assumed to be Peter’s bed. In which he took great joy in stretching out upon, rubbing his rear in the sheets. Derek snickered in response, shaking his head as he let out a huff. Coming closer to his friend, he sat down beside them, turning to face them on the bed. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important.”

Of course, Stiles knew when to get serious, and upon hearing that inquiry, the playful expression he held simmered down to rest neutral, supplying Derek with his full attention. “Sure, man. Whatever you want to talk about, I’m listening. One hundred percent.”

Derek exhaled nervously, itching at his cheek in his stupor. Focusing on the other, he pursed his lips for a moment, poking his tongue over his lip. “I don’t even know where to begin with all of this.” He ran his fingers through his hair, before resting both hands down at his sides on the bed, exhaling softly again as a means of collecting his composure. “I suppose I’ll be right out with it. Me, and the majority of my family, are werewolves.”

He could only imagine how Stiles would react.

But it wasn’t anything compared to how he  _ actually  _ did.

Stiles grew visibly excited, eyes going wide as he sat up a bit taller, shifting in his place. “Dude, I never thought your family were werewolves too! Wow, that’s kind of awesome. So is like, everyone in some sort of family pack? I know regular wolves have packs but I wasn’t sure if magical ones did too, ya’know?”

Derek was awestruck, his jaw practically dropping as he listened to Stiles ramble on, because apparently, he already knew. At least, about the eldest one in their friend group being a goddamn  _ werewolf.  _ “Wait, Stiles, you already knew? How? I thought I’d always been careful about all of …  _ this.  _ There’s no way.” He was in disbelief, both of his eyebrows practically ready to run sky high. Which was ironic, as he expected Stiles to be the one reacting like he was, not the other way around.

“Oh, come on.” Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes as he smiled at Derek. Patting his knee, he snickered. “I’m the Sheriff’s son. I  _ always  _ find out.” Wiggling his brows, he rested his hand on the other’s shoulder, sighing. “Honestly, though. I’ve known for years, but you’ve only just now confirmed what I’ve assumed for a long ass time.”

That truthfully didn’t come as a surprise. Derek let out a groan, slouching forward a bit and giving the hand on his shoulder a quick pat. “I don’t know why I expected Stiles  _ fucking  _ Stilinski to be totally oblivious about something like this.” He joked, sitting up moments after, and turning to face Stiles a little more directly.

Stiles grinned, extremely pleased by the wafting of his ego that the fellow gentleman supplied him. “Thank you, thank you,” he hummed, batting his eyelashes and cupping his own cheek. “I know I’m a total genius, baby.”

The newly confirmed werewolf let out a scoff caught between a laugh and an exasperated breath, rolling his eyes. He was at a loss for words, the hands in his lap fiddled with each other nervously. Stiles’ charismatic and low-key mischievous grin dissipated as he watched Derek, a friendly, warm smile coming to replace what was lost. “I probably saved you a  _ lot  _ of talking, huh. I know you’re not really one to constantly babble. But you know me, I  _ love  _ babbling.”

Derek couldn’t help the snicker that erupted from him, shaking his head in disbelief yet  _ again  _ as he stared at Stiles. “God, Stilinski. Is there anything you  _ don’t  _ know?”

There was a short pause, the atmosphere around the human shifted drastically along with the expression he bore. The usual tall, proud, and boisterous Stiles Stilinski became nothing more than a young sheepish boy that Derek was only witness to around two others. Lydia Martin, and his cousin, Malia Hale.

Scratching at his cheek, Stiles swallowed thickly, glancing to the side in order to avoid Derek’s gaze. “...A lot, actually. I’m pretty amazing when it comes to mysterious shit, like knowing you were a  _ goddamn werewolf  _ for practically ten years of my sad little life.” He breathed, partially speaking in a joking tone, as he gestured wildly with his hands. His gaze was still averted, as if afraid to look upon Derek. “But when it comes to  _ feelings,  _ I’m as clueless as one could get, even with my own fucking self.” Stiles forced out a laugh, slapping his hands down on his knees as he finally turned to look at his friend.

Derek was beyond confused, his eyes blinking wide as he just stared, completely blank. He was formulating what to say - or trying, at least - but Stiles continued to fill the silence. And all Derek could do was take in every slight shift in emotion that his human best friend continued to waft in his direction. “Sorry, my mind just went in another direction. I’ll just, uh, take over a hundred people’s advice and shut up for once.” Stiles chuckled awkwardly, wiping at his face.

“No, it’s… it’s fine. I’m just confused. What are you going on about exactly?” Derek questioned, placing a concerned hand upon Stiles’ shoulder, brows partially furrowed.

“Gosh,” Stiles chuckled again, blinking slow as he looked down to his lap. There was another shift in his emotions, nervousness contorting into what felt like ...embarrassment. “Sometimes I wish you were a detective genius like me.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Oh God.

Derek immediately clammed up, his tanned cheeks being pinched to expose the slightest of rosy shades. Well, uh, nothing like receiving another big secret for sharing your own, huh? The hand he had on Stiles’ shoulder dropped down to his own lap, fingers fumbling with each other as he cleared his throat. Stiles didn’t need to be a werewolf to sense how uneasy Derek was. Quickly becoming frustrated with himself, he chewed roughly at his lower lip. “I’m sorry, I just thought now was as good a time as any to tell you. But,  _ fuck, _ man. I just ruined this, didn’t I? Way to go, me. I really  _ am  _ a genius.” He sighed dramatically, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

Suddenly, Stiles’ jaw was taken in a gentle, yet firm grip, the hand holding him forcing his head to turn, making him look at Derek. Whom of which, wore an expression that read  _ death  _ to anyone that didn’t know him personally. No, this expression, it was how one would know he was determined. Stiles let out a yelp, forcing himself to swallow the lump in his throat as the werewolf who was the target of his affections just…  _ stared  _ at him. As if fixated on nothing but  _ him.  _

It made a chill cascade down his spine.

“Derek?” His voice was barely above a whisper, his lower jaw lying slightly slack as he focused on the man who seemed so lost in him. The audible announcement of his name pulled Derek back to reality, his dark eyes shining blue just for a split second. Inhaling a sharp breath, the hands he had along Stiles’ jaw shifted to delicately cup his cheeks, his thumb tracing over one of the many moles along Stiles’ skin; one of the many he wanted desperately to explore.

Stiles was about to speak up again, call his name out one more time in a last attempt to secure his attention. But Stiles already  _ had  _ Derek’s undying attention. This was made evident by the sudden movement of his body, the scruff along Derek’s face brushing over the top of Stiles’ lip as the older of the two secured the utmost chaste and emotional kiss that he could muster all in that moment. It took Stiles’ breath away.

Literally. The mere surprise in response to the prompted kiss made his breath hitch, lodging itself at the back of his throat, and not quite going down to let him breathe. It remained there for the short moment their lips remained together, sharing something that Stiles had previously thought to be nothing more than a dream he’d one day like to have granted. Or maybe, this was a dream. He’ll have to count his fingers later to make sure. But right now - nothing can pull him away from the gratification he feels at this very moment, to be the one who’s made Derek, a classic grade-A hard ass, _ blush.  _

When Derek finally retracted his lips from Stiles’, he exhaled weakly, bringing his forehead closer to rest against Stiles’ own. They remained there, in satisfactory silence, for a while. Derek was smiling, his hands running down past Stiles’ shoulders, and coming to rest at his sides lazily, putting no effort to have a secure grip. While Stiles was in awe, his hands stilled in what was now a conglomeration of two, warm laps. But he too reminisced in the silence, his face impossibly red as his mind was making sense of  _ what  _ exactly just happened, and what it all meant now. Of course, he knew what it meant, he was just too busy dwelling over how incredible it was to have Derek Hale  _ kiss him. _

Making the decision to be daring, Stiles brought his arms forward to wrap around Derek, just under each shoulder. That way, he was free to stuff his face into his shirt, and inhale the faint smell of musk, clean laundry, and cologne that all purely screamed  _ Derek.  _ And of course, he gladly returned the embrace, resting his head atop Stiles’, allowing his eyes to come to a close so he too could reminisce in the bliss that they’ve both suddenly found.

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door, followed by two bodies pouring into the room, only to stumble to a halt, making attempts to stifle soft laughs from breaking out of their throats. It caused the two boys to scramble, Stiles practically jumping out of his skin. While Derek, only tensed, his loose hold on Stiles becoming tight, keeping him in his arms as his surprised eyes came to dart over to Allison and Scott.

“Seems like you two got more than one secret out in the open.”

Both Stiles and Derek couldn’t help but smile at that. As they got to their feet, Stiles hesitantly intertwined their fingers, standing a bit closer to Derek as they made their way out of the room.

Ah, Allison was right. This was a _ great _ idea.


End file.
